Double Trouble
by RavenExpert
Summary: Because of unusual orders, Japan went to Ikebukuro and felt the whole craziness in there. He ended up dealing with color gangs, and the urban legend. However, the trouble was more than meet the eyes. Rated T for violence and bad words.
1. First Day I

Double Trouble

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Durarara! Crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR HETALIA.

Chapter 1: First Day I

* * *

"Japan, can you go to Ikebukuro for a while?"

"What is it, Prime Minister? Is this a mission?"

"Well, as you can see, Ikebukuro is full of color gangs and other kinds of mishaps... Even so, Ikebukuro is part of us. I want you to check that place for a bit. Control that area. If that area becomes even more vulgar, then I guess the government had to take action..."

"Isn't this strange, Prime Minister? Ikebukuro has always been like that. Wouldn't it be in our best interest to just let it go as usual?"

"Nah, the matters are going a little bit off... Anyway, just check that area. Report to me once you're done checking."

"Alright. I'll see to it."

Even though Japan was doubtful of his Prime Minister's orders, it was his duty to see through it. Well, a trip to Ikebukuro wouldn't hurt... Would it?

* * *

11:00 AM

That's the time when Japan arrived at Ikebukuro Station. This will be the place where he will conduct an investigation. He was ready for anything, and any problems in front of him... Except for Ikebukuro's usual craziness.

He just went out of the station, on the the 60 Street, when _that_ happened...

"IZAYAAAAAA!"

A young man with black hair and red eyes came out from an alley, as a giant... thing... came out and almost hit him on the head. He was slick enough to evade it, although it hit a garbage can.

It hit Japan when he saw that the thing which came out was a vending machine.

"Whoa, that's dangerous. Be careful when throwing things, Shizu-chan."

"Why should I be careful while I'm trying to kill you!? IZAYA!"

A bartender (?) came out from the alley, carrying a... stop sign? He chased out that red-eyed man throughout the street.

This sight alone was enough to stun Japan. "That red-eyed man looks like Prussia, in some way..."

He was still stunned. Then again, this_ is_ the kind of environment he would be investigating for a while. He just had to adapt with it, and everything would turn out alright! ...Right?

* * *

Nothing had captured Japan's sight in Ikebukuro, particularly. He saw a lot of bookstores and anime stores, but that's about it. He could take a rest at an apartment he rented, but then again, they said that things started to go interesting at night.

He arrived at his rented apartment, and put out his luggage. It was a nice apartment, with a nice bed, a computer, air conditioner, a bathroom, and a clean state.

The window outside showed a group of people wearing an attribute with same colors. This must be the color gangs he heard about.

It was all nice and good...

Well, not until he saw the urban legend in front of his own eyes.

Not just the urban legend, though. How about his other friends...?

Save that for later.

* * *

Japan fiddled with the computer, when he saw an application called "Chat" in the hardware. It looked interesting, so he logged in. The first screen told him to enter a handle name and an avatar for the chat.

He picked the green avatar and typed a few name.

As lame as he thought it was, he typed "White Navy" as his handle name.

...

* * *

**_A/N: I decided to make few changes in my writing style, and story format. Just a short one, sorry. I do not own, and reviews are welcomed. Hetalia and Durarara are one of my many favorite animes. The next plot? I dunno.  
_**

**_...I know the handle name is lame. But that's the only thing I can think of to describe Japan.  
_**


	2. Chat Room I

Double Trouble

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Durarara! Crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR HETALIA.

Chapter 2: Chat Room I

* * *

_-Chat Room-_

_-White Navy has joined the chat-_

_-Tanaka Taro has joined the chat-_

_Tanaka Taro  
Oh? Looks like there's a new person logged in._

_White Navy  
Ah, good evening, Tanaka Taro-san._

_Tanaka Taro  
Good evening, Navy-san. Is this your first time?_

_White Navy  
Yes. I just moved here today. Apparently, the apartment that I rented had a computer in it. This is the first time I used this kind of application, so I'm sort of excited. :D_

_Tanaka Taro  
Good to know that :) Hope we can get along!_

_-Setton has joined the chat-  
_

_Tanaka Taro  
Ah, Setton-san, good evening!  
_

_Setton  
Good evening too. I saw the chat log. Welcome aboard, White Navy-san!  
_

_White Navy  
Thank you, Setton-san. I hope we can get along too.  
_

_Tanaka Taro  
Looks like everyone is busy right now. Even Kanra-san doesn't seem to log in today.  
_

_Setton  
Sure. Maybe it's just the three of us for today.  
_

_White Navy  
Kanra-san? Is that another user?  
_

_Tanaka Taro  
Yes. He usually hangs out around this time too. He has a lot of unusual information too.  
_

_Setton  
I wonder how he gets the information from, though.  
_

_White Navy  
I'm sort of interested. I'm waiting the time we got to meet up.  
_

_Setton  
Hmm? Looks like I've got some work to do.  
_

_White Navy  
Setton-san, what do you do?  
_

_Setton  
I work as a deliveryman. But my shifts are mostly night, so I rarely have free time at evening.  
_

_White Navy  
Is that so? We're sorry for interrupting your work.  
_

_Setton  
No, it's okay. It's not a routine, so sometimes I have free times too during night. Well then, I'd best be going.  
_

_Tanaka Taro  
Take care, Setton-san.  
_

_White Navy  
Let us meet again.  
_

_-Setton has logged out from the chat-  
_

_Tanaka Taro  
Ah, I'd better be going as well. I still have some school work to do.  
_

_White Navy  
Tanaka Taro-san, are you a student?  
_

_Tanaka Taro  
Yes. I just moved here not too long ago too. Well then, take care, Navy-san.  
_

_White Navy  
Right. I have to go as well. I still have a few more works to do too.  
_

_Tanaka Taro  
See you later, then.  
_

_White Navy  
Yes, let us meet again.  
_

_-Tanaka Taro has logged out from the chat-  
_

_-White Navy has logged out from the chat-  
_

_-No one is present in the chat room-_

* * *

_**A/N: This part is just a chat log between three people, which of course, you have heard and known so well. I think it's nice to put it this way. Anyway, look forward to more chapters.**_


	3. First Day II

Double Trouble

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Durarara! Crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR HETALIA.

Chapter 3: First Day II

* * *

...

The night in Ikebukuro gave Japan a small chill in the spine. He looked around to see something interesting, but it seemed that nothing really caught his eyes. The area was filled with some people wearing the same attribute with the same color. It must be the color gangs that he had been hearing about. Some of them were smoking and laughing at something.

Japan had to learn and investigate one or more things about Ikebukuro.

And one thing that piqued his interest was the urban legend.

The Headless Rider.

* * *

_"The Headless Rider? He's gotta be a guy, right? I mean, he's rather cool, if you ask me. They say that he doesn't have a head! Is he a ghost or something?"_

_"I think he's the strongest guy around Ikebukuro. He's so mysterious, and looks kinda powerful."_

_"He appears at night with that black bike with him! If you heard the sounds of neighing horse, then it's a sign that the Headless Rider is coming!"_

_"That Headless Rider had this creepy aura around him. He's all covered in black, and carried a weird, shadow-like scythe, like a grim reaper!"_

* * *

...

Walking around Ikebukuro was a good idea after all. He had gathered enough information to meet that Headless Rider. But everything seems so random, so he wasn't really sure whether he could really meet the rider, or not.

Since he was tired, he was thinking to chill down in the Russian Sushi first-hand. Seeing the sign reminded him of Russia. At one point, he had hoped not seeing Russia.

He went inside, and he saw a tall, muscular, black man wearing the shop's uniform greeting him.

"Welcome, young sir! Welcome to Russian Sushi!" The black man's Japanese accent was different. "Please come in, and order our special service for today!"

After he ordered, the black man went to the counter to put the orders.

Japan waited patiently for the food to arrive, as he was thinking about the orders that his boss told him. Of course, he didn't feel any insecurities in Ikebukuro, for now, but other than the violent fights and color gangs, he didn't really find anything worth mentioning. Except for the Headless Rider, whom he's yet to meet.

"This is the Sushi Combo! Please enjoy to the fullest, dear customer!" The black man served the ordered food to Japan's table. "By the way, are you new in Ikebukuro? I haven't seen you before."

"Ah, no. I rarely come to Ikebukuro because of work, and I have something to do in here, so I came over."

"I see. You will enjoy a lot of things here, sir. This is a nice place." The black man left Japan when the latter started eating.

...

* * *

...

"Let's see... This should be the Sunshine Road..." Japan looked at a piece of paper he had on his hand. He seemed to be looking for directions. Even though the Prime Minister told him to investigate this area, it looked so abstract that he had to investigate the whole thing. Now he had to look for the so-called urban legend to prove of its existence. Well, judging by the comments of the locals, he could picture that this Headless Rider might be someone terrifying.

But that meeting might happen soon.

Japan heard a noise. It was a sound of a neighing horse. But, a horse in a middle of a city? What era is this?

Minutes of thinking continued, and he remembered one of the comments the locals said: "_If you heard the sounds of neighing horse, then it's a sign that the Headless Rider is coming!"_

This is not a joke.

Japan hurriedly ran towards the direction of the noise. Unfortunately, he bumped on someone when he was passing through an alley. And, things weren't looking good. It's not just one or two. There were three. And all of them, were in the color gangs. They were wearing attributes with the same color: yellow.

"I'm sorry!" Japan quickly stood up and bowed down to apologize.

The person that Japan bumped onto didn't look satisfied. He grabbed Japan's shirt and raised him with his muscled fist. "Use your eyes well, you stupid idiot! You better not mess up with the Yellow Scarves here!"

"Wh-which is why I said I'm sorry..." Japan tried to defend himself. He was calm, but strangely panicking.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you!" One of the members was about to hit Japan, when the latter grabbed his sword, urging to defend himself.

However, there's one simple problem:

He couldn't hurt his own citizen.

...

Japan closed his eyes, didn't want to see what happened next. Next seconds later, when he opened his eyes slowly, he saw a thick string of shadow grabbed the member's fist. When he took a glance at the person behind the three gangsters, he saw a young person with a completely black rider suit and a black bike. The only thing with a different color, was the person's helm, which resembled a cat.

Seeing the black guy, the three of them quickly became scared.

"I-it's the Black Rider!"

"L-let's roll out! You're lucky this time!"

...and there they went.

* * *

When things became calmer, the rider approached Japan. The latter tightened his guard, but he lowered it a bit when he saw that the rider pulled out a PDA. He typed a few words, and then showed it to Japan. He seemed to be trying to communicate.

_Are you okay? _That's the words in the PDA screen.

Japan hesitatingly nodded his head, implying that he's okay. The rider turned to the sheathed sword hanging in onto Japan's waist. He again typed few words.

_Are you from the military? Your suit like someone from a naval army, and that weapon is quite rare these days._

"Oh, uh, yes. I work with the government." Japan scratched his head. "My boss used to tell me to change weaponry, but I can't let go of swordsmanship, so I keep using this."

_My job is done for today. Why don't we talk somewhere else? It's rare to have a talk with someone from the government._

Japan nodded his head. This is his chance to speak with the urban legend.

* * *

They went to a park and sat down on a brick fence of a fountain.

"It's funny to have a talk with someone from an urban legend." Japan chuckled a bit. "My name is Kiku Honda. It's nice to meet you."

The rider typed a few words and showed it towards Japan. _My name is Celty Sturluson. By the way, what business do you have in Ikebukuro, Kiku?_

"Oh, uh, I... am having a little vacation. I didn't have much time going outside since I have a lot of work to do. My boss told me to go to Ikebukuro. It's been a while since I came here, so might as well see the sights." Japan tried to give a satisfying answer since he couldn't say his true objective of being here. "Oh yes. What's with those people earlier?"

_Oh, do you mean them? They are called the color gangs. The ones who attacked you earlier are the ones from the Yellow Scarves. Their activities are not much these days though._

"I hope I won't run into them again..."

_Well, you'll see a lot of other color gangs in Ikebukuro._

Japan chuckled a bit, but he was worried for a bit. Then, Celty's PDA rang. She stood up, took it, and put it on her helmet. On the other side of the phone, someone was talking with a rather sinister tone.

_"What's up over there, deliveryman? Sorry to interrupt, but I have a small job for you. Can you come over? The place is pretty near from where you are right now."_

After that sentence, Celty cut down the communication and typed few words again to show Japan.

_I'm sorry, I have to go. A job came over._

Japan stood up and turned to Celty's helmet. "Oh, it's okay. You must be busy. Thank you for everything."

_Don't mind it. Well then, let's meet again some time._

Celty stuffed her PDA to her rider's suit sleeve and then approached the black bike. The bike let out a neighing sound, and then drove out, passing the park. Japan looked at the bike as it dissolved into the shadows.

One subject had been cleared out.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I guess I haven't done this in months. But anyway, since I'm in the mood, I think I'll just update this one. Alright, the third chapter and the appearances of Simon and Celty. I think you all know about that guy over the phone. So, I don't need to say that one. Spoilers ahead. Reviews are loved and have a nice day._**


	4. Conclusion and Chat Room II

Double Trouble

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Durarara! Crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR HETALIA.

Chapter 3: Conclusion and Chat Room II

* * *

...

"HELL YEAH! This is the time for my awesome appearance!" A loud man was making a metal sign with his hand and raised it up into the sky as soon as he got out of the train station. "Too bad for West though. I told that he should come along..." He soon lowered his hand and put it on his waist.

He took a small paper from his pocket. "Let's see... Japan said that there are interesting things in Ikebukuro..."

But few seconds later, Prussia crushed the small paper and threw it away. "Ah, what the hell! The awesome me can do anything anyway! Now, I better go find Japan!"

...

* * *

...

_Dear journal,_

_This is just the ending of my first day in Ikebukuro. I have to say, this is a hard city to adapt with. With all the color gangs going around, I don't think I'll be able to move easily. But I think I've made a progress. I was able to talk with the so-called urban legend, The Headless Rider. It turns out that "he's" a she. I don't know other than that though. I might be able to pull off a good investigation, I think._

...

* * *

...

_-White Navy has entered the chat room-_

_-Kanra has entered the chat room-_

_Kanra_  
_Oh! You must be the new person that Setton and Tanaka Taro said!_

_White Navy_  
_Pleased to meet you, Kanra-san._

_Kanra_  
_What's with the formal language? Loosen up a bit!_

_White Navy_  
_Um, but this is my way of speaking though..._

_Kanra_  
_Really? Hmm... Oh well. Anyway, are you used to live in Ikebukuro?_

_White Navy_  
_Huh? Do you know that I am living in Ikebukuro?_

_Kanra_  
_I have a lot of knacks about information like that ones. So, how about it?_

_White Navy_  
_It's kinda crazy, but I think I'll adapt somehow._

_-Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room-_

_Tanaka Taro_  
_Huh? You logged in, Kanra-san?_

_Kanra_  
_Tanaka Taro-san! That's cruel!_

_Tanaka Taro_  
_I haven't seen you logged in for a while. Oh, and hi Navy-san. You live in Ikebukuro?_

_White Navy_  
_Oh yes. I rented an apartment._

_Tanaka Taro_  
_What a coincidence. I happened to live in the area too._

_White Navy_  
_Well then, we might be able to meet someday._

_Tanaka Taro_  
_I'll look forward to it._

_Kanra_  
_Now now, do we have some kind of reunion here?_

_Tanaka Taro_  
_This is just the usual thing, Kanra-san. You're too hyped about this._

_Kanra_  
_Things like these are my forte you know~ Tee-hee!_

_White Navy_  
_Do you live around Ikebukuro too, Kanra-san?_

_Kanra_  
_Hmm... Not quite I think. But, nice try guessing~_

_Tanaka Taro_  
_By the way, the color gangs have been a lot lately, huh?_

_White Navy_  
_I heard about the Yellow Scarves, though. Someone told me that their activities are not much these days._

_Kanra_  
_Yup. Now that Yellow Scarves are not in charge, other color gangs are trying to reach for the highest._

_White Navy_  
_For the highest?_

_Kanra_  
_Well, it's like a competition though. It's common among the gangs._

_Tanaka Taro_  
_It's kinda scary though._

_Kanra_  
_Same as the Dollars, yeah? Their leader is unknown, and the activities are also unknown._

_White Navy_  
_Dollars?_

_Kanra_  
_Ah, that's right. You don't know yet. Dollars is a color gang, which doesn't have a color._

_White Navy_  
_Doesn't have a color? Like, colorless?_

_Kanra_  
_Bingo. That's why people don't know about them._

_Tanaka Taro_  
_That's enough, Kanra-san. Navy-san just came from the outside, so we shouldn't burden him with more ideas._

_Kanra_  
_Oops, I guess you're right._

_White Navy_  
_It does sound interesting though._

_Tanaka Taro_  
_Well, it does._

_White Navy_  
_Oh, I better go. I have a job tomorrow. I have to get to sleep._

_Tanaka Taro_  
_Have a nice day, Navy-san._

_Kanra_  
_Yup, yup. See you later!_

_-White Navy has logged out from the chat-_

_Tanaka Taro_  
_I think I should hit the sack too._

_Kanra_  
_Going so soon?_

_Tanaka Taro_  
_I still have few more works to do._

_Kanra_  
_Alright then, goodbye._

_Tanaka Taro_  
_See you later._

_-Tanaka Taro has logged out from the chat-_

_Kanra_  
_Aahh... Everyone has logged out already, and Setton-san doesn't log in today..._

_Kanra_  
_Oh well, might as well leave too._

_Kanra_  
_Goodbye everyone~!_

_-Kanra has logged out from the chat-_

_-No one is present in the chat room-_

_No one is present in the chat room-_

_..._

_..._

* * *

**_A/N: Next chapter. I know that adding Prussia to the picture is a good idea :D. More craziness shall awaits in more chapters!_**

**_Reviews and comments are totally appreciated._**


	5. Second Day I

Double Trouble

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Durarara! Crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR HETALIA.

Chapter 5: Second Day I

* * *

...

"This is going to be my second day in Ikebukuro but..." Japan sighed. "Yesterday I only got to meet Celty, but that's all..."

Japan put his journal on the table after he took a bath and changed clothes to casual clothes since he couldn't walk around with his naval uniform all the time. He still brought his sword around to defend himself. He exited the apartment to gather more data to conduct his investigation like yesterday. Since he had met the Headless Rider yesterday, one subject had been cleared out. Now he had another subject in his note: the Raira High School.

* * *

Japan still had few more hours before the school's end time, so he decided to go around to gather some other information. The Prime Minister wanted him to investigate the area in case the crowd in Ikebukuro got harder and uncontrollable. He only did what he could do, but things had to go on.

He went through alleys and tried his best to avoid the color gangs. He didn't want to meet the Yellow Scarves again anyway. He sighed after hours of searching and leaned his back against a wall. Nothing truly good came to his hands. In fact, his investigation did not proceed at all. There were no progress.

When he was still contemplating, he got another encounter.

"Hey, you're that military guy, right?"

"Huh?"

Japan turned his face to his right, and he was quite shocked to see the person. It was the bartender he saw during his first day arriving in Ikebukuro. "Wh-what is it?" He was nervous to ask anything since the bartender looked scary.

"What is a military guy doing here?"

"Oh, uh... Vacation...?"

The man fell silent for a second, then took out his cigarette from his mouth and chuckled a bit. "You do have weird taste, coming to Ikebukuro and all."

"O-oh, really?" For a second there, Japan felt that the bartender was a nice person. "I'm just... interested in this place..."

"Interested for what? The color gangs and the citizens? This place has been stirred with a lot of problems in a way."

"Oh, about that-"

"Why don't we get into a quieter place? This is not a good place to talk." They were in an alley, where color gangs usually gathered during evening. Japan did feel bad in here, thus he took the offer and they went into the Ikebukuro West Gate Park.

* * *

"You see, um..."

The bartender noticed that he had not introduced himself. "Name's Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Oh, ah, my name is Kiku Honda. Pleased to meet you, Shizuo-san." Japan bowed a bit. Shizuo just shrugged a bit as he took another cigar and lighted it up.

"You're too formal."

"This is just my way of talking... Oh, and uh, about the problems in Ikebukuro..."

"Oh that..." Shizuo looked at the gathered color gangs nearby the area. "It looks like the war between the gangs is going to start."

"A gang war?"

"I don't care about it though. What I know is that ever since Yellow Scarves has gone down in power, the gangs are getting weirder. That's what Celty told me anyway."

"Oh, you know the Headless Rider?"

"Just a friend."

Japan looked at a clock in the park when he saw that the time was getting late. He noticed that he had to visit the Raira High School and thus he quickly turned to Shizuo. "Ah, I have to go now. Thank you for the information, Shizuo-san." He bowed again.

"No problem."

He quickly ran from that area while Shizuo was staring at his departure before he left too.

...

* * *

...

Raira High School, front gate.

Few students had been walking around since it was the school had ended during that time. Even though he had arrived safely, but the problem was he didn't know what kind of information he could get. He just sighed and took his cellphone to login into the chat application. However, no one seemed to log in. When he was still thinking, he felt a person's movement on the other direction. He was curious and thus ran towards that direction, but in the intersection, he bumped into someone else.

Japan felt into the ground and scratched his head. "Ow... I'm really sorry! Are you okay...?"

When he looked at the person he bumped into, he widened his eyes. "Oh, Japan! I finally found you!"

"P-Prussia-kun?"

"Kesesese~! I've been looking for you!"

"Oh, but, uh, wh-what are you doing here?" Japan soon stood up in shock.

Prussia stood up with a loud laugh. "I'm super bored in my house, so I decided to go here, since you said that there are a lot of interesting things in here!"

"Oh, i-is that so?"

"Hey, Japan! Let's walk around and find some souvenir!" Prussia quickly wrapped Japan's neck in his arms. The latter went nervous.

"B-but I have some works to do here..."

"Huh? Really? You should rest sometimes you know..." Prussia frowned.

Japan felt bad in Prussia's expression. He shoved Prussia's arm from his neck and then replied back. "W-well, I think I can take a rest for few more minutes..."

Prussia's face soon changed into a brighter one. "Kesesese~! That's AWESOME! ALRIGHT! Let's go!"

Instead of happy seeing another nation around the area, Japan grew even more nervous and sighed because of Prussia's attitude.

...

* * *

...

The two went around the area to look around and sight-seeing. After they went passed a lot of stores and bought few things, they decided to go home. Prussia didn't have any place to stay, so Japan offered a place in the apartment he rented. After Prussia put his stuff, he still wanted to take a walk around.

His walk turned out into something far more outrageous though.

When the two of them were walking, a weird shadow suddenly appeared beneath them. Prussia noticed them and quickly shoved Japan away. In truth, a stop sign was about to hit them. Japan knew this pattern well. He looked into another direction, and the expected person really did come out.

"IZAYA!"

"WHOA! Who's that!?"

Even though Shizuo called out for the guy named Izaya, but the said person didn't seem to be around. Japan soon noticed that Shizuo's calling were directed towards Prussia. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

He threw a billboard towards the albino nation, but the latter only defended, held that billboard, and threw it away. "This guy is like America! He also got that crazy strength!?"

Seeing the person was not injured, Shizuo was about to throw another thing, but then he noticed something was out of place. Still carrying a stop sign, he walked closer to the duo to take a closer look at Prussia. He then realized that he was hitting a wrong guy. "You're not Izaya..."

"Shizuo-san... Please be careful next time..."

"Can't help it. That white hair and red eyes looks exactly like him."

Japan sighed. Prussia tapped Japan's shoulder and asked to his face. "Hey, who's this guy with the crazy strength?"

"Oh yes, his name is Shizuo Heiwajima." Japan turned his face towards Shizuo. "Shizuo-san, this person is Gilbert Beilschmidt. He's a friend of mine."

"KESESESE~! That's a crazy strength, I like it!"

Hearing it, Shizuo was quite surprised. "People rarely said that in front of me."

"Your strength reminds me of someone I know! How about if we spar some time!?"

Shizuo smirked and chuckled. "Excellent idea. I'll be waiting for that time to come!"

Japan only sighed heavily. It would seem that Prussia wouldn't be bored in Ikebukuro as long as he had a sparring partner.

* * *

**_A/N: Chapter 5 is up guys. Hope you all like it!_ **


	6. Second Day II and Chat Room III

Double Trouble

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Durarara! Crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR HETALIA.

Chapter 6: Second Day II and Chat Room III

* * *

After a hellish meeting with Shizuo, Japan decided to stay at his apartment to take a small rest before heading out again. He understood what he had to investigate: the gang war that was about to happen. All he needed was more information. That was all there was. He opened the chat application in order to relieve stress. That was when Prussia came in again. "Hey, Japan? What's that?"

"Oh, this is an application that I use to chat with lots of people out there."

"Hey, hey! Can I sign up too!?"

"Well yes but... How will you do it? I only have one computer in this room..."

Before Prussia answered, his cellphone rang. He took it and looked at the Caller ID. He looked at it, but his face changed. Not into happiness, but somehow rather down and sad. "Sorry, Japan! Got a phone call. Tell me about it later on, okay!?"

Prussia hurriedly left the room. Japan only stared at Prussia's departure for a minute before opening the chat room.

...

* * *

...

Prussia stopped at a veranda to answer the phone. He answered in a rather solemn tone. "What's wrong, West?"

_"Don't "what's wrong" me, bruder! You rejected every single of my phone call ever since you've gone to Japan's place!"_ Germany's voice on the other side sounded angry, but Prussia didn't flinch one bit.

"I'm sorry, West! I didn't mean to worry you!" Prussia raised his voice. "Anyway, why are you calling me? From our homeland too."

Germany went silent for a few minutes before answering. _"...Bruder. Are you sure you aren't coming back?"_

Prussia's expression showed that he had expected this sort of question. "...How many times I have to repeat that, West? I'm not coming back."

_"But brother! My boss told me that if you don't change your name then-!"_

"Then I'll "die", right?" Germany paused. He did not dare to continue or to counter. "I'll "die" and return to a normal human being, right?"

_"...Is that really what you want, bruder? All you have to do is to change your name into East Germany and live with me. It has been hundreds of years since your dissolution. Your body doesn't hold any longer, right?"_

"East Germany sounds so un-awesome for the great me! Kesesese~!"

_"Bruder! I'm not joking here!"_ Germany raised his voice. Just by hearing that, Prussia soon understood that Germany was worrying about him. _"Bruder! If you return to a normal human being, we won't be able to meet up again! You'll die as a mortal, but I'll stay as a nation! When that happens, I-!"_

Prussia shushed Germany over the phone in order to stop the younger nation from worrying. "Isn't this better?"

"What?"

"When I "die", I'll become Gilbert Beilschmidt, a normal German citizen. Wouldn't that be good enough? I mean..."

_"NEIN!"_ Prussia soon surprised by Germany's tone of voice. _"Don't ever think like that, Bruder..."_

Prussia went silent for a second, before he mumbled few words to say towards his little brother. "Leben und leben lassen." Germany was confused to hear Prussia's words. "To live, and let live."

The younger nation only chuckled over the phone. _"Schiller, huh?"_

"As long as I live here, I can observe you at any time. Don't worry, West! The awesome me is still miles away from throwing his bucket away!" Upon saying that, Prussia closed the phone and cut off the conversation.

...

* * *

_..._

_-White Navy has entered the chat room-_

_White Navy  
__Hmm... No one seems to log in for today..._

_-Bakyura has entered the chat room-_

_Bakyura_  
_Hiya everyone! Bakyura's here!_

_White Navy_  
_Oh uh..._

_Bakyura_  
_Oh, what do we have here? A new guy?_

_White Navy_  
_Um, yes. Pleased to meet you, Bakyura-san._

_Bakyura_  
_I'm new like you too! As fellow newbies, you don't have to be so formal!_

_White Navy_  
_I still think that formality is necessary._

_Bakyura_  
_Really? Oh well. Anyway, no one seems to log in for today._

_White Navy_  
_I think everyone is busy for the moment._

_Bakyura_  
_Yup, I think so too._

_White Navy_  
_Oh yes, Bakyura-san. Do you know anyone with good relationships with the color gangs?_

_Bakyura_  
_Are you in a color gang?_

_White Navy_  
_N-no! I'm not! Don't worry._

_White Navy_  
_I just have to make a report about the color gangs in Ikebukuro, but I lacked information..._

_Bakyura_  
_...I don't know if I can help you, but I'm not in Ikebukuro right now._

_White Navy_  
_Oh, is that so?_

_Bakyura_  
_I know few guys who can help you though. They really stand out, so you should be able to find them._

_White Navy_  
_Where are they?_

_Bakyura_  
_They usually hang out in Otome Road, where mangas and animes are._

_White Navy_  
_Oh, thanks a lot, Bakyura-san! I'll make sure to check them!_

_Bakyura_  
_No biggie! I have another one, but I won't recommend you going there..._

_White Navy_  
_Why is that?_

_Bakyura_  
_This person is dangerous. Don't ever mess around with him._

_Bakyura_  
_Well, he's rarely seen in Ikebukuro so you should be fine._

_White Navy_  
_Who's he?_

_Bakyura_  
_Sorry, but I'd rather not go there._

_White Navy_  
_Oh, okay then._

_Bakyura_  
_Ah, the train's coming! Sorry, gotta go!_

_White Navy_  
_Okay, thank you for the information, Bakyura-san! Let us meet someday!_

_Bakyura_  
_You bet! Well then, see ya!_

_-Bakyura has logged out from the chat-_

_White Navy_  
_I think I should go back too..._

_-White Navy has logged out from the chat-_

_-No one is present in the chat room-_

_-No one is present in the chat room-_

_..._

* * *

**_A/N: Giving dark stories is fun, especially in heartbreaking scenes. I think I don't need to explain the chatters. Please review!_**


	7. Second Day III

Double Trouble

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Durarara! Crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR HETALIA.

Chapter 7: Second Day III

* * *

...

"Hey, Japan? Where are you going?" Prussia approached Japan as he was exiting the apartment.

"Ah, Prussia-kun. I want to visit the town again, since I got good information about the gang wars I'm investigating." Japan looked at Prussia with his usual soulless eyes.

"Really!? Then I'm going too! Being alone is way too boring!" Prussia looked excited. Seeing this, Japan knew all too well that there was no way to stop Prussia. He only sighed and nodded as the two of them left the apartment.

As what he got in the chat, Japan quickly went to the Otome Road to search for the guys that Bakyura mentioned. He didn't seem to have luck on his side though. Meanwhile, Prussia ran all over the place. He looked excited to everything he saw. It was probably he rarely had time to go to abroad. Japan wrote few things on his memo to include on his journal.

He was leaning against a building where people were bustling and walking here and there. Among them, few people wearing the same color could be seen chatting and laughing. Japan grew afraid of the place he stood. He looked up towards another building. That was when he could see someone was standing on the rooftop. The person looked as if he was looking back at Japan. He quickly noticed it and decided to go see.

...

* * *

The wind blew softly at the rooftop. The said person was standing on the end of the floor, with wind blowing his brown jacket softly.

The person turned back to Japan's face with a sinister smile on his face. "Yo. Looks like you found me." The person gave a friendly greeting. He hopped back onto the floor by jumping through the iron fence.

"Um, do you need something? I saw you were looking at me..." Japan tried to be as polite as possible. The person in front of him was clearly a guy. He looked young, possibly in his 20s. He had a spiky black hair and wearing a jacket with fur on almost every end of his jacket. He was actually rather enigmatic and had a certain charm on him. However, Japan couldn't help but feel uneasy. Not because of the atmosphere, but somehow he felt that this person was different from any other humans he usually encountered.

"I saw you talking to the Black Bike the other day. Since I haven't seen you around here, so you must be a new guy." He pointed towards Japan.

The latter noticed a weird use of word in that statement. "Um, what do you mean by "since"?"

"I'm just an information broker. Talking normally with the Black Rider is not a simple thing."

"I think so-" Japan paused. He seemed to notice something. "Did you say you are an information broker?"

"Yes, that's who I am."

"Oh, then I have few questions to ask!"

The person only smirked and leaned against the iron fence. "Okay, how much will you pay?"

"I'll gather money as soon as possible."

The latter chuckled a bit. "Let me guess; you want an information about the gang war, yes?" Japan only replied with a shocked face. "Looks like it's a jackpot. Alright, what do you want?"

"Oh, ah, I want to know about the event that triggered this war. What caused it, and is there any background event behind it?"

"Alright, I'll look into them." He stepped away, about to exit the rooftop. However, before he left, Japan stopped him.

"Uh, sir? What's your name?"

"It's rude to call someone who's still in his 23s by "sir", right? It's Izaya Orihara." He smirked. "You're Kiku Honda, right?"

"Yes, I am." At first, Japan was confused as to why Izaya knew his name. However, since he had told him that he was an information broker, he didn't give it a second thought.

"Well then, _pleased_ to meet you, Kiku-kun." Izaya's smirk and sinister tone was sort of terrifying, but Japan just brushed it away. He was also confused as to why he called him with his first name, but he figured that he was just a friendly guy.

...

* * *

"Oh, you're early. Something happened?" A young woman greeted Izaya with a non-formal tone.

"Well, something like that." Izaya took out a board game, but the chips were messed up. There were shogi, chess, and othello pieces on the board. He took two other shogi pieces and put them on the board. The woman seemed to notice Izaya's behavior and decided to take a look.

"Now what? Two new people came?"

"That's true, Namie. In fact, the two of them are fit enough to become one of the "players" in the board. I haven't met the other one personally, but I can definitely tell that things will get interesting."

"What will?"

"You see, one of the new players ask me for an information, and I told him that I will see to it." Izaya soon sat down on his office chair and clicked on the keyboard. "I'll do things my way to stir things up."

Namie only sighed and sat down on the sofa again. She opened few archives before she left the room, leaving Izaya alone in the room. The latter mumbled few words while looking outside through the window behind him. The sky was getting darker as the day went through. "New players have come, and now the war will start."

He stood up and glanced at the scenery outside with the sinister eyes of his. "Now then, I shall be looking forward to how things will turn out, Japan, Prussia."

...

* * *

Japan went to the Otome Road again, and saw that Prussia was waiting for him. He claimed that he had been sneezing a lot since things were getting boring. On the other hand, Japan felt relieved since he might have been closer to the deeper part of this investigation. With a rather refreshed expression, he and Prussia went back home, without knowing then next chaos going onto their lives.

...

* * *

**_A/N: ...and that's how our lovely Trollizaya came. Hope you like this new chapter!_**


	8. Third Day I

Double Trouble

by RavenExpert

A Hetalia and Durarara! Crossover.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA OR HETALIA.

Chapter 8: Third Day I

* * *

...

When Japan woke up the next morning, Prussia was still snoring loudly with his unruly sleeping position. Few minutes later, Japan's cellphone rang up. He looked at the Caller ID, and apparently it was from Izaya. "Hello?"

_"Yo. I got some nice information about the thing you asked yesterday."_

"Really!? But right this morning... Were you pulling an all-nighter?"

_"Not really. About the payment though."_

"I'll pay when we met up. For now..."

_"Alright. It appears that the ones who sparked the gang war are the former members of the Blue Squares."_

"Blue Squares? From what I heard, I thought they were disbanded few years ago..."

_"Disbanded doesn't particularly mean they perish completely, right?"_

Japan went silent for a second before talked again. "Alright, thank you, Izaya-san."

Izaya smirked from the phone. _"Nice doing business, Kiku-kun."_

Once the sentence ended, Japan then noticed that Izaya cut off the communication.

_Members of Blue Squares... Maybe it's best for me to go into town again._

After that, he prepared himself for his activities and left the apartment, with Prussia still sleeping soundly.

...

* * *

...

Japan went to the Sunshine Road again to look around. While he was trying to find more information, he remembered that he had not visited the Otome Road again. He wondered whether the guys that Bakyura mentioned in the chat would be there. Either way, he couldn't ignore the possibilities, so he decided to go to the Otome Road.

In that road, Japan couldn't take his eyes off from the new merchandises displayed on the stores. Being an otaku himself, he couldn't let this slide. He soon went inside the stores. Just by a few seconds, he noticed manga new releases. As he was checking the magazines, few voices came out from his back.

"Oh, the new release came out already?"

"Nah, Yumacchi, this is still last month's edition. Probably the new release is tomorrow."

Japan was freaked out by the sudden appearance. He saw a young man and a young woman, seemingly in their teens. The girl was wearing a full-black dress while the boy was wearing a simple blue clothes with a rucksack. The Japanese was flustered by the approach. "Ah, oh, um..."

"Oh sorry! We didn't mean to surprise you or anything!" The girl replied. Few minutes later, the two started to talk about weird things. Luckily that Japan was able to understand them a bit though, since he was an otaku.

Outside of the store, a white van was waiting for the two's arrival. There was a young man, seemingly older than the two was leaning beside the van. He was wearing a dark blue beanie with thick-looking sweaters. "Hey Karisawa, Yumasaki. Are you guys done yet?"

"This month's issue not out yet, Dotachin. Let's go tomorrow!" The girl replied.

"No no no, why don't we try another store, Karisawa-san?" The boy asked.

"Good idea, Yumacchi!"

Japan was behind them and he looked at the bunch intently. The tough-looking young man sighed as he noticed Japan behind the duo. He left the van and approached him. "Yo. A new face around here?"

"Oh yes... I just move to Ikebukuro about 2 days ago... My name is Kiku Honda." Japan bowed.

The young man smiled a bit. "No need for formalities. Name's Kyohei Kadota." He pointed towards the duo, who was still talking to each other. "The girl is Erika Karisawa, and the boy is Walker Yumasaki. The one in the van is Saburo Togusa."

"Oh..." On that moment, Japan felt that he could finally asked. "Um, Kadota-san. May I ask something?"

Kadota only tilted his head.

"Um, do you happen to know anything about Blue Squares?"

Hearing the name alone was enough to silence the surroundings. By the surroundings, it was just Kadota's gang though. Kadota needed few seconds to properly answer the question.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we are former members of Blue Squares." Japan was stunned when he heard this. "Anyway, if you want to hear this, let's go to a quieter place. Why don't you come with us?"

Japan knew that he might not have much choice left, since he had the best source: the former members of Blue Squares themselves. In the end, he decided to follow them.

...

* * *

...

Back in the apartment, Prussia finally woke up from his slumber. After he stretched his arms and body, he looked around for a minute. Strangely, he needed few minutes to properly realize that Japan was not there. "C'mon! He just left me here!?"

Prussia soon prepared himself and left the apartment as soon as he finished. He wore casual clothes during his departure.

...

Ikebukuro, Sunshine Road.

Prussia walked around again for a sight-seeing. The town was rather quiet, until he heard a familiar shout. "IZAYA!"

Followed by a crashing sound.

"Too bad, Shizu-chan!"

Prussia knew who it was, but he just went to see for his curiosity. When he arrived though, the fight had ended. He saw Shizuo was holding a sign post and was sweating. He approached the tired person casually. "Oh, if it isn't Shizuo! What are you doing?"

"...Chasing some bastard." He said as he put down the sign post.

After a while, Prussia finally remembered something. "Oh yeah, Shizuo. Why don't we spar now? I've been wanting to spar with someone as strong as you! There's someone I know with your crazy strength, but I never had the chance to fight him!"

Shizuo raised one of his eyebrows and then chuckled. "Heh. Just something I need to relief my stress."

"How 'bout it!?"

"Challenge accepted, Gilbert!"

...

* * *

**_A/N: 2 months of not updating huh? Well, I hope that I haven't lost track of the story. Sorry for the short chapter. I want to recap the chapters first, but it seems that it doesn't take quite long. Please read and review!_**


End file.
